Ujian Kepolosan
by ruka17
Summary: Ujian? itu mah biasa...tapi kalau ujian kepolosan (?) ada yang tau? Penasaran? Langsung aja baca... Pairing: DaeJae, Jonglo, BangHim Warning: Yaoi/BL/BoyXBoy/Lemon


**Title : Ujian**

**Author : Ruka17 **

**Rating : NOT FOR CHILDREN (M)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Yaoi/BL (****Don't like don't read)**

**Cast : DAEJAE (Yang lain nyempil dikit)  
**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan dan TS Ent. Author hanya pinjam mereka sebentar untuk meramaikan FF ini.**

**Warning: typo, alur maksa, gaje, kriuk-kriuk, humor gagal, EYD ancur, lemon asem kecut.**

.

.

.

**Annyeong~**

**Ketemu lagi dengan author terkeceh sejagat raya ^~^ #dibakar readernim.**

**Mana DaeJae shipper (^0^)/ angkat kakinyaaa~ #bawa banner DaeJae**

**Sekian. Langsung aja keceritanya. Ceki.D.O.t**

.

.

.

**Dorm BAP**

Hari ini anak-anak BAP selain Youngjae dan Daehyun sedang pergi keluar. Yongguk dan Himchan pulang kerumah mereka, sedangkan Jongup dan Zelo pergi bermain keluar dorm. Didalam dorm, Daehyun sedang sibuk menyantap cheesecake kesukaannya dengan lahapnya, sedangkan Youngjae asik mengutak-atik tablet miliknya di ruang tengah.

"Youngjae~ah…khau sedhang apha?" tanya Daehyun dengan mulut penuh cheesecake

"Aniyeo…aku tidak sedang apa-apa…" ujar Youngjae masih asik mengutak-atik tabletnya.

Daehyun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Youngjae dan kembali asik menyantap cheseecakenya.

Youngjae asik memencet-mencet tablet miliknya. Ternyata ia sedang asik membuka tumblr. Youngjae mengetik 'B.A.P' dan klik…keluar pict B.A.P berjumlah ribuan. Youngjae pun iseng mengetik 'Daehyun BAP' dan klik…keluarlah ribuan pict Daehyun. Youngjae men-scrol kebawah. Banyak sekali pict Daehyun mulai dari pose cool, cute sampai sexy. Youngjae pun berhenti men-scrol dan menatap pict sexy Daehyun tanpa berkedip. Muka Youngjae kini mulai memerah seperti buah tomat yang baru saja matang. **#Klo author yang liat pasti uda mimisan plus tepar trus minta Daehyun buat kasih nafas buatan #author lebay #dibakar readernim.**

"Yak…kau sedang apa sih?!" ujar Daehyun membuyarkan lamunan Youngjae

Youngjae pun menoleh kesamping. "Aaa-aniyeo…tidak ada apa-apa kok…" ujar Youngjae gugup

Daehyun mengerutkan dahinya dan memicingkan matanya, berusaha melihat apa yang sejak tadi dilihat oleh Youngjae. "Kemarikan tabletnya," ujar Daehyun seraya hendak merebut tablet Youngjae

"Andwaeeeeeee..!" teriak Youngjae seraya menempelkan tabletnya didadanya

Daehyun semakin penasaran dengan tingkah laku aneh Youngjae. Ia pun mencari akal untuk bisa merebut tablet dan akhirnya ide itu pun muncul. Daehyun mengelitik pinggang Youngjae.

"Yak…Jung Daehyun! Berhenti! Geli tau…" ujar Youngjae seraya mengeliat karena digelitik oleh Daehyun.

Cengkraman Youngjae pada tabletnya akhirnya melemah dan Daehyun pun secepat kilat merebut tablet Youngjae.

"Yak…kembalikan tablet Youngjae!" teriak Youngjae

"Shireo!" ujar Daehyun seraya menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tablet milik Youngjae.

"Kembalikan sekarang juga!" teriak Youngjae lagi seraya mencoba meraih tablet miliknya

'Jangan sampai Daehyun lihat. Bisa habis nih.' – batin Youngjae

Melihat Youngjae mencoba meraih tablet miliknya, Daehyun pun menghindar dari Youngjae dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Daehyun dengan Youngjae di ruang tengah dorm.

"Daehyun~ah…kembalikan tabletnya!" teriak Youngjae seraya melemparkan bantal kearah Daehyun

Daehyun berhasil menghindar dari lemparan Youngjae. "Shireo!"

Daehyun pun berusaha membuka tablet milik Youngjae dalam aksi kejar-kejaran mereka. Daehyun pun berhasil membuka tablet milik Youngjae dan seketika itu juga berhenti ditempat.

BUKKKK!

Terdengar suara bantal mengenai kepala Daehyun. "Yak..! Appo!" ujar Daehyun seraya mengelus-elus kepalanya

Youngjae pun terkekeh karena ia berhasil melemparkan bantal kearah Daehyun, "Hahahaha…rasakan itu…sini kembalikan tablet Youngjae."

Daehyun pun mengembalikan tablet milik Youngjae dan dengan segera ditarik oleh Youngjae.

'Akhirnya kau kembali' – batin Youngjae seraya memeluk erat tablet miliknya

"Aku sudah liat…mehrong…" ejek Daehyun

Youngjae pun membelalakan matanya, "Yak..! Kau…" teriak Youngjae dengan muka merah padam

"Youngjae pervert…" goda Daehyun seraya tertawa lepas

Youngjae mem-pout-kan bibirnya. "Yak..! Aniyeo…Youngjae masih polos."

"Memperhatikan gambar orang topless tanpa berkedip itu polos huh? Dasar Youngjae pervert," ejek Daehyun lagi

"Yak..! Aku tidak sengaja membukanya dan lagi jangan katakan Youngjae pervert. Youngjae masih polos tau…" bantah Youngjae

"Masa sih? Dae ga percaya," ujar Daehyun

Youngjae kembali mem-pout-kan bibirnya. "Yak! Aisssshhh…sudah jae bilang jae masih polos. Ga percaya?"

"Nggak," ujar Daehyun singkat tetapi berhasil membuat Youngjae naik pitam.

"Mau bukti?" tantang Youngjae

"Ne," balas Daehyun. "Buktikan kalau Youngjae masih polos."

Youngjae memutar bola matanya, berpikir bagaimana caranya membuktikan pada Daehyun kalau dirinya masih polos.

"Bagaimana dengan ujian kepolosan?" celetuk Daehyun

"Ujian kepolosan?" Youngjae mengerutkan dahinya, tanda ia tidak menangkap ucapan Daehyun

"Ne…ujian kepolosan dari Dae..kalau Youngjae berhasil lolos dari ujian yang Dae berikan, Dae akan mengakui kepolosan Youngjae," jelas Daehyun panjang lebar

"Ujian apa-apaan itu?" Youngjae kembali berpikir dan tanpa banyak berpikir, ia pun menyetujui usulan Daehyun. "Baiklah. Aku terima."

"OK! Deal! Kita lakukan ujiannya sekarang," ujar Daehyun seraya mendekati Youngjae

"Eh…sekarang?" ujar Youngjae bingung. Belum sempat Youngjae menyelesaikan perkataannya, bibir kissablenya sudah disumpal dengan bibir manis Daehyun yang otomatis membuat Youngjae membelalakan matanya.

'Jadi ini ujian yang dimaksud oleh Daehyun. Hanya ini saja kan? Baiklah, akan Youngjae lakukan. Kalau hanya ini sih aku yang menang.' – batin Youngjae. Terlihat senyuman kemenangan yang menghiasi wajah Youngjae.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Daehyun. Kali ini Daehyun sedang memberikan ujian kepolosan pada Youngjae dan itu artinya Youngjae harus bisa menahan ke-pervert-annya. **#author ribet amat dah jelasinnya #gorok author**

Daehyun berusaha dengan keras memberikan ujian untuk meruntuhkan kepolosan Youngjae seperti yang ia harapkan. Daehyun pun menarik tengkuk Youngjae dan menlumat habis bibir manis Youngjae. Tapi tetap tidak ada balasan dari Youngjae. Youngjae hanya diam melihat Daehyun yang sedang mengetestnya.

'Jangan sampai kepolosan Youngjae tergoyahkan hanya karena ini.' – batin Youngjae

Mengetahui bahwa Youngjae berusaha keras untuk tidak membalas perlakuannya, otak licik Daehyun pun bekerja. Daehyun menelusupkan tangannya kedalam T-shirt dan meraba abs Youngjae seraya menghisap kuat bibir Youngjae hingga merah. Masih tak ada balasan dari Youngjae. Daehyun pun kemudian mengigit bibir bawah Youngjae, berusaha untuk membuka mulut Youngjae yang sejak tadi tertutup rapat.

'Lihat saja. Akan ku goyahkan kepolosanmu Yoo Youngjae.' – batin Daehyun

"Aaww…" Youngjae menjerit kesakitan ketika bibir bawahnya digigit oleh Daehyun. Ia pun memegang kedua tangan Daehyun dan mendorong Daehyun hingga terlempar ke sofa.

'Tsk…dia benar-benar ingin mengujiku.' – batin Youngjae

Daehyun merasakan dirinya didorong oleh Youngjae dan dengan secepat kilat ia meraih tangan Youngjae dan menariknya hingga akhirnya Youngjae duduk diatas pangkuan Daehyun dan berhadapan dengannya. Daehyun mulai melancarkan aksinya kembali. Ia menghirup dan menciumi leher Youngjae. Menyisakan banyak kissmark disana, lalu menjilati kissmark itu satu per satu.

'Ujian belum selesai Yoo Youngjae…kkk~ " – batin Daehyun

"Eungghh~" sebuah lengkuhan berhasil keluar dari bibir manis Youngjae akibat perbuatan Daehyun padanya. "Yak..!" Youngjae mendorong kuat Daehyun menjauhinya.

Daehyun menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap lekat kedua manik indah milik Youngjae. Daehyun pun memperlihatkan seringainya dan hal itu membuat Youngjae semakin waspada terhadap ujian yang masih akan berlanjut ini. Dan benar saja, Daehyun pun kembali melakukan tugasnya. Ia membuka sedikit T-shirt Youngjae dibagian pundak, menciuminya dan membuat kissmark disana.

"Yak…Daehyun~ah…euunnggghhh~" lengkuhan kembali teerlontar dari mulut Youngjae.

'Shit! Ujiannya ternyata tidak semudah yang kupikirkan." – batin Youngjae.

Tidak sampai disitu, Daehyun membuka T-shirt yang sejak tadi menempel ditubuh Youngjae dan menggeser posisinya, lalu merebahkan Youngjae diatas sofa dan menindihi tubuhnya. Daehyun kembali melakukan serangan. Ia menciumi dan menjilati dada dan abs sang pemilik tubuh itu. Meninggalkan banyak bekas gigitan disana

"Eunggghhh~ Daehyun~ahhh" lengkuh Youngjae seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya

Daehyun kembali menyeringai mendengar lengkuhan indah yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya itu. Ia pun kembali melakukan kegiatannya. Ia membuka celana Youngjae dan menyisakan boxer disana. Ia pun mengigit kecil 'junior' Youngjae dan membuat Youngjae menggeliang.

"Aahhhh~ jangaaannn godhaaaiii akuuuhhh~" ujar Youngjae

Daehyun pun menatap wajah Youngjae yang sudah merah padam dan hendak meledak itu. Daehyun pun kembali melahap bibir manis Youngjae, menghisapnya kuat-kuat dan menggigitnya, membuat Youngjae sedikit membuka mulutnya dan memberikan jalan untuk lidah Daehyun dapat masuk dan mengabsen deretan gigi putih milik Youngjae. Daehyun menekan-nekan lidah Youngjae untuk mengajaknya berperang dan tentu saja Youngjae kali ini mau tidak mau membalasnya. Youngjae sudah tidak lagi memikirkan soal ujian keolosannya. Yang ia tahu kini hanya rasa nyaman yang sedang diberikan oleh Daehyun padanya.

"Mmmmppphhh~" Youngjae melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipundak Daehyun

Tidak hanya menghisap habis bibir Youngjae. Kedua tangan Daehyun yang bebas juga sedang beraksi. Tangan kirinya memijit nipple milik Youngjae, sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas 'junior' Youngjae dari luar boxer, membuat Youngjae kembali menggeliang nikmat akibat perbuatannya.

"Eunggghhh~ Mmmmmppphhh~" Youngjae meremas punggung Daehyun dan berusaha melepas baju Daehyun yang masih utuh menempel ditubuhnya disela-sela kegiatan ciuman panas mereka. Kini mulut Youngjae penuh dengan salivanya yang bercampur dengan saliva milik Daehyun dan dapat terlihat saliva yang menetes keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Dari bibir Youngjae, Daehyun beralih ke 'junior' Youngjae yang masih terbungkus rapi di dalam boxer. Ia pun membuka boxer Youngjae dan kini Youngjae naked seutuhnya. Daehyun mulai memainkan 'junior' Youngjae, memijat pelan dengan tangannya, menjilatinya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, "Sluuuurrrrpppp~"

"Aaaaahhh~ Daehyun~ah," rancau Youngjae dalam kenikmatannya sambil meremas rambut coklat milik Daehyun. Tak lupa, Daehyun pun memainkan twins ball Youngjae dan membuat sang pemilik semakin mengerang nikmat.

Daehyun pun mengeluarkan seringainya dan secara tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka.

"Ujian sampai disini. Kau gagal Yoo Youngjae," ujar Daehyun dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan.

Youngjae menatap kosong mata Daehyun dan mengumpatnya habis-habisan, "Yak..! Jung Daehyun! Selesaikan apa yang sudah kau perbuat padaku. Kau tega meninggalkanku seperti ini?!"

"Itu bukan urusanku. Kau sudah gagal Yoo Youngjae," ejek Daehyun seraya menjulurkan lidahnya

"Yaakkk!" teriak Youngjae

**Dan…**

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**Author: FF selesai sampai disini #ketawa epil bareng Daevil #Digebukin Readernim**

**Reader: Lanjut ga thor…nanggung nih.. #todong semvak Daehyun**

**Author: Iya..gw lanjutin..ga perlu todong2an gitu -.-v keep woles :3**

.

.

.

Youngjae berteriak dan membuat Daehyun terpaksa menutup kedua kupingnya. "Ga perlu teriak-teriak begitu manis. Kau mau lanjut?"

Youngjae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berharap emosinya bisa stabil kembali. Daehyun pun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda karena dirinya. Ia melepas celana sekaligus boxer miliknya, membuat 'junior' nya menyembul keluar yang ternyata sudah tegang dari tadi.

Melihat junior Daehyun yang menegang, Youngjae pun mengejeknya, "Ternyata kau juga menikmatinya," ujarYoungjae seraya bersmirk ria

"Ck…berisik," Daehyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan mukanya yang kini merah padam dan hal itu membuat Youngjae terkekeh kecil. "Mau lanjut ga nih?"

"Ne," ujar Youngjae seraya tersenyum

Daehyun mengangkat kedua kaki Youngjae dan menaruhnya dipundaknya dan tanpa diberi aba-aba, Ia pun melesakkan miliknya kedalam hole Youngjae.

"Appo~" Youngjae meneteskan air matanya

Daehyun pun mengecup air mata Youngjae yang jatuh di pipi mulusnya. "Mianhae…"

Youngjae pun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Bergeraklah Dae…"

Daehyun melaksanakan apa yang dititahkan Youngjae padanya. Ia pun mengerakkan pelan juniornya di dalam hole hangat milik Youngjae.

"Ssssshhhh~ Youngjae~ah holemu sempiiittthhh~," rancau Daehyun

Tak hanya itu saja, Daehyun kembali memainkan junior Youngjae dengan tangannya dan membuat Youngjae kembali menggeliang nikmat, "Aaahhh~ ooohhh~ Daehyun~ah…" rancau Youngjae

"Aaaahhh~ Sssshhhh~" Daehyun sedikit mempercepat tempo gerakkannya didalam hole Youngjae dan berulang kali mengenai spot terlarang milik Youngjae.

"Eungghhh aaaahhhh...Daehyun~ah…fasterrrrrr~aahhh."

Daehyun mengecup lembut kening Youngjae, "As you want baby~" dan Daehyun pun semakin mempercepat tempo gerakkannya.

"Daehyun~ah…akuuhhh mau kheluaarrr aaahhh~" rancau Youngjae seraya meremas rambut Daehyun

"Akuuhhh juga beibehhh~" balas Daehyun

Dan mereka pun mencapai klimak bersama.

"Daehyun~ah."

"Youngjae~ah."

Cairan putih milik Daehyun pun memenuhi hole Youngjae dan cairan milik Youngjae membasahi tangan dan abs Daehyun. Daehyun pun menjilati cairan yang ada ditangannya, lalu mengecup kilat bibir Youngjae.

"Ujianmu gagal Yoo Youngjae," ujar Daehyun dengan tampang evilnya

"Tsk…Iya aku tau…" Youngjae mem-pout-kan bibirnya

"Okay…lanjut ujian ronde ke-2!" ujar Daehyun seraya tersenyum evil

"Yak…andwaeeeee!" teriak Youngjae hingga terdengar sampai keluar dorm

Jongup dan Zelo yang berada tidak jauh dari dorm tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Hyung kau dengar itu? Sepertinya ada yang berteriak dari dalam dorm," tanya Zelo

"Hmmm..ne..aku juga mendengarnya…" balas Jongup

"Bukankah itu suara Youngjae hyung?" ujar Zelo memastikan suara yang didengarnya. " Hyung,,kkaja kita lihat!"

"Tidak perlu, sudah ada Daehyun hyung disana," ujar Jongup seraya menarik lengan Zelo, "Aahh..panas..kkaja kita beli ice cream."

"Eh? Tapi hyung…" Zelo menoleh kearah dorm

Jongup tetap menarik lengan Zelo dan mengajaknya untuk membeli ice cream

'Daehyun hyung, selesaikan urusanmu. Awas kalau saat kita pulang, urusanmu belum selesai." – batin Jongup

.

.

.

**Dan akhirnya END beneran**

**Ini FF oneshot BAP pertama yang author bikin. Mian klo alurnya maksa, gaje, garing dan lemonnya kurang asem #bow**

**RCL-nya jangan lupa ^^**

**Pai Pai~ (^0^)/**

**Sampai jumpa lagi dengan author keceh ini**

**Salam olah raga! Keep woles selalu ^^**


End file.
